The Beginning
by Amber is a Jasper's girl
Summary: Ok this was going to be my entry for a story but I didn't follow the rules so the entry is called Gotta love the Bear and this is just something for you guys to read! I MIGHT continue once all my stories are done! Amber
1. 1: oh noo!

_**Ok, this is a one-shot because this was going to be my first chapter for the contest Entry, however I didn't follow the rules so this is a one-shot!! Anyone who wants to use this outline can I will give you more details just PM me!! Or Review!! And this wasn't betaed!!  
Amber**_

_**BPOV**_

Edward and I were married 5 months ago. All of us were going on a hunting trip for the 9th time together since I was turned into a vampire 7 months ago. Edward and I ran in sync with each other while holding hands. All of a sudden Edward stopped. I looked around and saw eleven vampires with red eyes blocking our way. Carlisle was the first to speak.

"What are you doing on our grounds?"  
"Hello to you too. My name is April." I assume she was the leader of the pack.

"I'm Carlisle and this is my family. May I ask why you are here?"

"We didn't know these grounds were owned by you. Were sorry."

"She's lying." That was one of my 3 powers. I was walking lie detector.

"HUH?" her moth fell open. "How could you accuse me of lying?"

"Because I am good at reading facial expressions, that or I am a walking lie detector. You pick." I said it with an evil smirk playing at my lips. She just growled at me. Then all of a sudden she pounced…not on me, but on Edward. I growled and tried to put my protective shield up around all of the family, but my power was too weak considering I hadn't hunted in a while. The only person it was able to protect was me. All, but three of the vampires started attacking Edward. I tried to stop them, but it didn't work. The three other vampires attacked Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. Carlisle and Esme tried to help out Edward while Emmett was trying to help Rosalie. All of a sudden I saw four werewolves come into view. They started fighting the strange werewolves and killed most of the vampires. When all of the other vampires were dead and burning I realized that Edward, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie were all no where to be seen. I looked to Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett and saw that they would all be crying if they could. That's when I realized it. I would never see Edward again. That day I lost my best friend, my husband, Jasper and Rosalie. I don't remember anything that happened that day; I had blocked it from my memory. I just remember waking up in my bed. An empty spot next to me.

_**A/N: Ok, again if you want to use this PM me or REVIEW!!  
Amber**_


	2. I WILL be replacing this with a chapter

_**SORRY!! **__**You and Me in Idaho**__**, **__**Is it Possible**__**, and **__**Concrete Angel**__** have all been put on temp. haitus!! The reason for**_

_**this is becasue I am a terrible person and have 6 stories going at one time!! **__**Gotta Love the Bear**__** has to be finished by **_

_**July 30th so I will start updating EVERYTHING then!! Otherwise the only stories that will be worked on is **__**Gotta love the **_

_**Bear**__**, **__**Everything Out There**__**, and **__**A Teachers Sin**__**. When I do finish **__**Gotta love the Bear**__**, if enough people want me to, I **_

_**will finish **__**The Beginning...**__** Thank you for your understanding!! Oh, and if I decide to start another story you all haver **_

_**permission to stop reading ALL of my stories!!**_

_**Amber**_


	3. 2: bonding crying

_**A/N: I KNOW I said I wouldn't continue this story but I am a terrible truth teller!! I will try to get to my other stories ASAP but I had a REALLY good Idea pop into my head!! Oh, and I have a new website that I'm using as my fanfic type profile!! Check it out /amberandjasper!! Thank you **__**Kayla2111**__** for betaing this chapter!!  
Amber**_

_I just remember waking up in my bed, an empty spot next to me. _

I broke down crying. This couldn't be happening Edward couldn't be dead. Alice, Jasper and Rosalie couldn't be dead. It was impossible. There was no way April and her coven could kill them. I didn't even get to say good-bye. At least Jasper and Alice are together. Emmett and I are alone…forever.

Just then I felt someone's cold arms snake around my waist. I turned around and saw Emmett. His eyes were filled with sorrow, pity, angst, but the strongest emotion was guilt. I took a deep breath.

"_Emmett why do you feel guilty about all of this?" _I thought, so only he could hear. That was my other power, communicating with others through the mind.

"_Bella if I was protecting Rosalie she wouldn't have died. Edward would still be here because he wouldn't have died trying to save Rosalie and Alice and Jasper." _I started bawling again. I put my head in his shoulder. _"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't want to make you cry."_

"_I can't believe I managed to ruin this whole family in 5 years. That has to beat some kind of record."_ I sobbed even more.

"_Bella, never talk like that. You are a wonderful person." _He hugged me even closer. _"There is no one in this family that regrets you being changed. We all love you." _We just sat there him holding me. Both of us were sobbing.

How could that have ever happened? He was the love of my life and I don't think anyone will ever be able to replace him. Then I remembered how Carlisle and Esme must feel. They lost 2 daughters and 2 of their sons.

"_How are Carlisle and Esme taking it?" _He thought about it for a while.

"They're doing fine I guess. They have each other to lean on. It isn't as hard for them as it is us." He looked to me. He said this out loud. I laid my head back down on his shoulder. I heard a knock on the bedroom door. I tried to get up but Emmett's strong arms were preventing me. When he finally noticed I was trying to get up he let me.

"Come in." Carlisle and Esme both walked in.

"Hey kids we were just going to go hunt. All four of us need to get out of this house. Do you two want to come with us?"  
"Sure. Let me get dressed and I'll meet you three downstairs." with that Carlisle and Esme left Emmett and I alone. I got up and Emmett followed suit.

"Bella, I'll meet you downstairs. Thank you fro crying with me."

"You're welcome Emmett. Thank you being here for me too." He came over and hugged me. Then he left so I could change. I changed into a dark blue T-shirt that said "Save the Wolves" I absolutely loved this shirt because it reminded me of Jake when I most need it. I only go see Jacob if I really need someone to talk to. It's not hard being around him though because somehow or another we don't smell bad to each other. I have to visit Jake today. I need my rock. I'll go hunting with Carlisle, Esme and Emmett then I will go see Jake. I walk downstairs and wee Emmett, Carlisle and Esme waiting for me. I walk over to Emmett.

"When were all done hunting I'm going to go see Jake…"

"Why?"

"Just to make sure the pack is fine and to talk. I haven't seen him in a while."

"Ok Bella. But be safe. You're the only vampire allowed over there so we can't back you up."

"Ya, I know. Thank you Emmett, for everything."

"Your Welcome Bella." He hugged me. Then we left to go hunting. When we were finished hunting I found the family, or what was left of it anyway, and told them I was going to go see Jake.

"Be safe Bella!" Emmett called to me as I left. I ran to Jake's house and knocked on the front door.

"Bella!! What are you doing here?" He asked while enveloping me in a huge hug.

"I was wondering if any of the wolves got hurt in the fight the other day."

"No, no one got seriously hurt. The worst injury was Embry and he just had a few deep scrapes."

"Is he ok?"

"Bella, he is a werewolf, I think he'll be fine." He smiled and pulled me to his room. I sat down on his bed. Facing him. "Now, why did you really come?"

_**A/N: Ok so there is your chapter!! Be sure to check out my website and review!!  
Amber**_


	4. In need of a Beta!

_**Okay, Is there anyone out there that would like to be my summer beta for all or one of my stories?? Review or PM me to set it up!! Thanks bunches!!  
Amber**_


	5. 3: togetherness

_**A/N: Sorry it's taking me so long to update!! I will try harder!! Please Review!! Thanks to my beta's!! **_

_**Amber**_

"_Now, why did you really come?" (Jake)_

"I don't know what to do, Jake. I miss him. I miss _all_ of them. How could I do this to that family? How could I break up the only family I have ever actually been a part of? How can I be so heartless? I'm such a terrible person."

Jake pulled me into a big hug. "Bella, _never_ say that. It's not your fault they died. You can live without him. No matter how bad it seems, you have a huge support system behind you. You have the rest of the Cullens, the wolves, _me_." He said soothingly while caressing my back. I leaned into his shoulder and cried harder. We sat there not talking until Billy knocked on the door.

"Come in," Jake said. I heard Billy wheel in, but I was too tired to look up.

"If you two are hungry, there's pizza on the table."

"Okay. Thanks, Dad."

I heard Billy wheel back out and shut the door behind him.

"Bella darling, are you hungry?" Jake asked. I nodded. "Okay then. Let's go eat." He stood up with me in his arms and set me down. Then he put his hand on the small of my back and led me to the kitchen table, making sure I didn't trip on the way. We sat down at the table and opened the pizza box. I ate two pieces. Jake ate a whole pizza and so did Billy. When I said I was done, they both ate what was left of my pizza.

After we ate, I turned to Jake. "I should get going. I need to be there for everyone else. Thank you for everything. Bye, Jake." I hugged him and left, running all the way back home.

When I got there, Emmett was waiting on the porch. I ran up to him and gave him a giant bear hug. It felt so warm. It was exactly what I needed. I'm pretty sure it was what he needed, too. We stood there holding each other for a while. It seemed like hours had passed when we finally broke apart. We sat down on the porch swing, and Emmett held me close so we could talk.

"Emmett, how could I have let all of this happen? How could I have torn our entire family apart? It's all my fault and for _that._ I am _incredibly_ sorry. I'm sorry I put everyone through this." I started crying to the point where I couldn't continue and Emmett held me closer. I took a deep breath and continued. "Emmett, it's my fault that Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and E...Edward died. It's all my fault and I don't know how I'm...no, how _everyone_ is going to live for _eternity_ without them. Why couldn't I have been the one in the fight to die? It should have been me." Emmett pulled away from me and pulled my chin up.

"_Never_ say that about yourself. You are a wonderful person." I looked away from him. "Bella look me in the eyes." I listened obediently. "You are beautiful, smart, caring, interesting, loving, fun to be around, you are a list of things. You don't deserve to have this happen. No one deserves die like that. And finally, it's not your fault. There is no way you could have prevented this. No way." With that he kissed me on the lips. Looking for comfort, I kissed him back. It was rough. None of that gentle stuff. His tongue began caressing my bottom lip; asking for entrance. I allowed it and our tongues started mingling.

All of a sudden I heard Carlisle say, "Emmet! Bella! What are you doing?!" Emmett and I both jumped back as far as we could, still on the swing.

_**A/N: OH they are in for it!! Review to get the next chapter!! 2 new reviewers?? And at least 2 usual reviewers??  
Amber**_


	6. Please Take it

_**A/N: I'm going to have to put this story up for adoption...Freshman year is A LOT harder than I thought it would be. If any of you want to adopt it the only things I ask is that you use at least some of what was already in this story and that you finish it. I'm also putting You and Me in Idaho, Concrete Angel (Again), and MAYBE the Truth is Undeniable and Is it Possible. IF I find someone who is an AMAZING writer and I think could do better than me on those two stories. AGAIN I'm so very sorry. If no one wants any of the stories then you will all have to learn to be patient and wait for me to be able to update. The only story I plan on keeping for absolutely sure is A Teacher's Sin REDONE. Otherwise it's all up for grabs. Thank you and again I'm so VERY sorry!!  
Amber**_


	7. ADOPTED

_********___

Okay so let me get this straight...

Shiny-Vampire-Club

is taking over

The Truth is Undeniable...

and

-The-Bat-Girl-

is taking over

The Beginning

I wish you both good luck with those stories and hope that all of my readers go take a look at them when you get them posted!! Thank you for understanding!! Don't forget I still need people to adopt my other stories!!  
Amber :)


	8. AN

**A/N: Okay, so I haven't updated in...well let me see....way too many months to count!!! Don't freak out that I'm marking all of my stories as complete. This summer (last day of school is May 29th) I plan on attacking all of my stories just not at the same time like I did last summer :D I will most likely start with I don't know yet but I'll let you guys know when I do. I plan on it being much better and frequent (like daily) updates this time :D Thanks for your understanding :D**

**Oh, and I'm only going to keep one of my finished storeis on here. So, I'm going to put a poll up. **

**Otherwise I am deleting A Teacher's Sin Version 1, Concrete Angel, Ideas Galore! and The Inevitable. **

**The stories that are going to be up in the poll are Edward and Bella Cullen, Everyting out there, Gotta love the bear, Til Death, Til Death do us part with Edward, Til Death do us part with Jacob and You and me in Idaho. **

**Oh, and The stories I will be re-doing this summer are... A Teacher's Sin REDONE, Is It Possible, The Beginning, and The Truth is Undeniable.**

**Amber**


End file.
